


Rin's Nightmare

by Lilocharms



Series: Please tell me this is all just a long nightmare [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on my own experience, Blackmail, Character's name is spelled as Shiro, Daddy Kink, Drunken sex, F/M, Female Okumura Rin, Fujimoto is a bastard, Honestly these two are the only pair I could think of, Not much really, Rape, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, some oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilocharms/pseuds/Lilocharms
Summary: Out late on a job Father Fujimoto comes home to have a quick drink, but what he wants is so much more filling. His hunger for it must be sated.





	Rin's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone,  
> It's me Lilocharms once again, back with another fic! now this one has been in the works for almost a year now. why you may ask? Because this fic, as it says in the tags is based on myself and what I have been through. I started writing this as a way of therapy for myself, and ended up wanting to share it as a fic. So WARNING!! This is a rape/ non-con, this is pretty fuckin graphic. THIS IS TRIGGERING!! If rape fics are a trigger for you, please do not read, your mental health comes first. mind you this has taken me almost a year, a lot of alcohol, and a lot of tears to get this done. I'm a stubborn ass who had to do this fic to finally get it off my laptop and off my phone.
> 
> As always a big TY to my beta Fiercesnorlax, he helps me out and puts up with a lot from me! <3
> 
> Anyways....I'm rambling, you read and hopefully I'll see you guys in the comments. :3
> 
> P.S.  
> Please remember that no matter how complaisant one may seem, this is still rape!

Father Fujimoto sneaks around the monastery after a late-night exorcism. He quietly makes his way to his beloved Rin’s room, knowing he can get the stress relief that he so needed from his adopted daughter. He knows his little girl loves when he comes to visit her late at night even though she refuses show it.

 

He thinks twice and stops in the kitchen to get some liquid relief first. He finds his bottle of his favorite sake that was hidden for such occasions in a deep corner under the sink, and then he uncorks the top and take a deep swig. He makes a small face as the warm burn in his chest takes over his body, and it gives him delighted shivers down his spine.

 

Taking another few swings of his drink before recapping the bottle and replacing it back in its hiding place, Father Fujimoto makes his way out of the kitchen to his sweet little girl’s room. Shiro, finding it harder than he thought it would be finds himself stumbling a bit more than usual as he makes his way down the dark hallway.

 

Hearing the commotion from outside her room, Rin’s eyes snaps open. Grimacing at the sounds coming down the hallway, she throws back the covers and struggles sleepily out of bed to her door. Making her way to the door in nothing but an oversized T-shirt and a pair of boxers, Rin rubs her eyes as she reaches for the door handle, only to have the door swing open before she has the chance.

 

A startled yelp escapes Rin’s lips before she can stop it. Fujimoto pushing his way into Rin’s room, clasping Rin’s face, pressing his lips harshly to hers. Kicking the door shut behind him, Fujimoto slams Rin into the wall next to the door with a hard thud. Squirming and now clutching the back of her head in pain Rin breaks Fujimoto’s fevered kiss.

 

“Ouch, what was that for Old man?!” Rin exclaims, pushing at his wider bulk from his press on her with her other hand. Father Fujimoto narrows his eyes at his daughter, grabs the offending hand from his chest and yanks it above her head.    

 

Glaring down at his wayward daughter, Father Fujimoto claims Rin’s mouth again with his own as he frees one of his hands and begins to run it down her body. Stopping at her plump chest, he cups Rin’s left breast with his right hand and gives it a firm squeeze.

 

He possessively fondles and tweaks Rin’s nipple, moving to the other nipple to give it a firm tweak for good measure. Running his hand further down her body, he grips her hips, and rubs himself against her.

 

Pulling her away from the wall, he backs her up towards the bed. Father Fujimoto breaks the fevered kiss, and pushes Rin back onto the bed. Falling back with an audible **THUD** , Rin winces on impact. Only having a second to breathe before being pinned down again by Fujimoto’s weight.

 

Rin finally being able to breathe for the first time, somewhat, since her father’s intrusion in her room; she could smell the sake on his breath. Sighing, she knew exactly what she was in for, for this seemingly long night. Taking his daughters sigh as one of content, Father Fujimoto lets out a groan in reply and ruts against her.

 

Sitting back on his haunches, Shiro undoes his shirt and tosses it to the side. Leaning over his beautiful daughter, Shiro begins to unbuckle his belt in quick jerking motions. With his pants finally opened, Rin can see the dark spot on her father’s boxer that she knows will be wet as she sees her father’s straining cock tenting the fabric, begging for release.

 

Father Fujimoto sees where his daughter is looking and gives Rin a smug smirk. “you like what you see Sweetness?” he asks. Rin just stares at it with horror as it grows more under her stare. Fujimoto grabs her right hand and guides it to his straining cock. “This is what you do to me,” squeezing her hand over his cock, he groans from the feeling of her fingers wrapped around his beginning to become painful erection.

 

“God Rin! I can’t wait to be inside your tight pussy again,” he nuzzles her face. Nosing the soft hair by her ear, he presses open mouth kisses to her neck making Rin shiver in disgust. Turning her head away from her adoptive father, Rin shuts her eyes tightly as she starts to feel sick from her father’s touch.

 

Rin’s attention is brought back to her father as she feels herself being undressed harshly. Snapping her eyes open, she sees that she hasn’t been paying attention enough for the fact that Shiro is now completely naked and is trying to do the same to her. With tears in her eyes, she tries for a last-minute plea, “please…not tonight.” Fujimoto stops his searching hands in mid pull of her sleeping boxers.

 

He scoffs at her, “I took pity on you last time for the fact that you were actually sick, and the time before that when you were on the rag.” He glares up at his daughter from his position between her legs. His eyes darken as he yanks her boxers down and off her person, “I will not be dissuaded again by your pleas or lies.” He growls out at her, making her shrink further into the bed. “Or do you want me to make Yukio’s life a living hell and for him to find out just how much of a slut his twin sister is.”

 

Rin’s eyes open impossibly wide at the threat of exposure. No one had known about Rin’s delinquent boyfriend Reiji Shiratori, until Father Fujimoto saw them making out and Reiji groping Rin, pressed up against a building on the wrong side of town. Rin had tried to keep her boyfriend a secret especially from her family, not wanting her twin brother and father to find out that she was dating a known wannabe gangster, fearing bringing disgrace to her father’s catholic practices and her brothers prestigious future as a doctor.

 

Father Fujimoto had flown into a seemingly fatherly rage upon the teen who was feeling up his precious daughter in the middle of a bad neighborhood. Having punched the teen punk in the face and dragged his daughter off home. Rin soon found out the real reason of her father’s rage: he wanted Rin all to himself. It had been a very eye-opening and painful evening for Rin.

 

Rin shakes her head furiously, “please don’t, please don’t tell Yuki!” she whispers yells, so no one outside her room could hear her shame. Tossing her boxers off the bed into the heap that is his clothes, “Well good, glad we can see eye to eye. We wouldn’t want him to know how you open your slutty legs just for me now, your loving father.”

 

Shiro shifts down further on the bed to position himself between Rin’s legs. He takes in a long breath, breathing in her scent, leaning further in to bury his nose in her pubic hair. Nuzzling his nose there for a bit, he looks up at her before licking a long line from her pretty little hole to her plump clit. Rin shivers underneath him, closing her eyes, Shiro groans against her clit as she shivers more out of disgust of how her body is reacting without her consent.

 

“Mmm, baby girl you smell so good. I can’t wait to be balls deep in you…” he pauses for a second to think. “I love that you’ve decided to stop fighting me, you are perfect this way. So willing now to give your body over to me with the smallest bit of fight at times. I don’t know what I would have done if you just laid there and not give me your all.” At this point Rin opens her eyes to look at her father who is now sitting himself between her open legs. Holding his cock in one hand, Shiro adjusts Rin’s legs around his hips, “I’m glad I’m the only one fucking your pretty little whore hole.” He says with an almost demented grin and crazed eyes. Rin grabs the sheets in preparation for what was to come.

 

Fujimoto moves swiftly as he shoves his achingly hard cock into his daughter in one swift thrust. Rin bites down on her bottom lip hard to stop the scream that was aching to escape. Father Fujimoto groans in pleasure as he bottoms out inside his daughter, swirling his hips a bit he uses the movement to get use to the tight walls that surround his length.      

 

Grinding down into his daughter’s twitching sheath, Shiro lets out a low groan. “That’s it, just like that baby girl, relax for daddy.” Feeling the wet passage around his length get wetter, Fujimoto grins down at his daughter. Drawing back his hips, he pulls out to the tip of his thick cock, pausing for a second to make sure he has his daughters eye contact, Rin looks up at her father with water in her eyes from the unshed tears. “So beautiful.” He says as he looks into her blue eyes, bringing his hand up to her cheek, Rin flinches away from the touch.

 

Shiro hushes Rin as he brushes her bangs out of her right eye. “…just like your mother.” He says as he thrust into Rin with a loud grunt. Shiro snaps his hips once, twice, thrice, then picks up a brutal pace thrusting in quick and shallow. Rin’s eyes widen in the shock of the thrusts, biting her lip harder in an attempt not to give her father what he wants and moan for him.

 

She knows his games and is frankly sick of them. But damn, why did he have to be angling his cock right at her G-spot? God, she hated him, and yet he was giving her such pleasure, she hated it. she just wants him to hurry up and be done with her. Why did things have to be this way in the first place? Why did he have to find her with Reiji? God, she missed Reiji. She missed the way he touched her, she missed the way they would laugh and just hang out together, she missed how she felt safe around him and longed for him.

 

Trying to keep her mind far away from what was happening in her room, what was happening to her body. Rin feels an especially hard thrust that brings her back to her senses and she screams out in pain and in pleasure. Feeling the hard cock thrust deep inside her, the tears in her eyes finally spill over, running down her cheeks.

 

“There we go. Where did you go sweetheart?” Shiro huffs out, “I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours baby girl, sing for me.” Shiro thrust harder into Rin. That one hard thrust acting as a catalyst, made the flood gates open. Rin couldn’t stop her voice even if she tried.

 

“Such a good little cock slut.” Shiro grunts out in between thrust. Rin moans loudly, louder than what was meant. Rin was suddenly very thankful for thick walls and having her room at the end of the hall and away from most other rooms. She did not want anyone else to hear how she moaned for her father. “Mmm… come here baby girl.” 

 

Shiro grabs Rin’s waist and pulls her up into his lap, sitting back now in the middle of her bed with his daughter in his lap. Shiro gives Rin’s ass a quick swat. Rin yelps in shock from the sting on her rear. “Well? Get to moving.”

 

Rin rubs her bottom for a second with a scowl on her face before doing as she is told. Rolling her hips slightly, Shiro places his hands on her hips and gives them a squeeze as a way to tell her to pick up the pace. Rin understands the meaning of the squeeze and starts to move faster in Shiro’s lap.

 

One particular roll of the hip hits her G-spot straight on, leaving Rin a moaning and panting mess as she goes for the same spot again and again. “Ngh, right there.” Rin pants out, knowing what her father wants to hear. Hoping that her words will do the job and help send the man faster over the edge.

 

Shiro smirks, leaning forward, he wraps his arms around her waist and forces Rin down harder on his cock. “Nngh, god! That’s it, right there my good little cock slut.” As he forces Rin to bury his cock deeper into her. Shiro starts to thrust upward to meet Rin half way. Rin throws her arms around her father shoulders to have some sort of stability as she begins to bounce harder in her father’s lap.   

 

Grunting against his daughter’s throat, Shiro begins to lap and suck at the skin there. Rin shivers with pleasure as Shiro begins to nip and suck, sure to leave his mark on her. Rin doesn’t care, not right now. Endorphins kicking in high gear in her brain, so much so that she almost misses when her father asks, “You want to give daddy some babies, right baby girl?”

 

This shocks Rin enough that her mind snaps back and realizes just who she was riding again, just who was fucking her raw. She shakes her head no feverishly. This does not suite well with Shiro. Rin’s head is snapped to the left forcefully, feeling a sharp stinging in her cheek. “What did I say bitch?!” Fujimoto growls, “Don’t you want to please daddy?”

 

Rin’s shock makes her stop all movement. Tears once again coming to her eyes. Nodding reluctantly, she gave her father what he wanted. “Yes daddy.” Smiling up at his lovely Rin, Fujimoto strokes the offended cheek, “that’s a good girl.” Rin flinches slightly as Shiro pulls her closer and kisses her softly on her lips as a way of an apology.

 

Breaking the kiss, Shiro pushes Rin up and off him. Flipping her over, he pushes her face into the bed. Only giving Rin a moment before he shoves his cock back into her tight hole. Rin doesn’t even try to fight the warm feeling in her belly as she knows what is going to happen next. “ah…ha…mmm…nngh…” Rin moans and groans into the sheets, while Shiro moans and grunts behind her with each rough thrust. The sounds of wet skin slapping against wet skin fills the air. Rin climax hit her hard as her juices gush around her father’s cock, walls fluttering around the length.

 

The tight passage becomes almost unbearably tight, Shiro groans loudly from the sensation. “Mmm, ngh…god…so wet…so fuckin tight.” More of Shiro’s grunts fill the space that is Rin’s bedroom. Rin’s body shivers as she is thrusted into a few more times, Shiro’s hips stutters and starts to lose the brutal rhythm that he had set. With a loud grunt that lead into a moan, Shiro spills his hot seed, pumped onto Rin’s hot walls in ribbons of hot cum. After a few more sluggish pumps Shiro collapses on top of Rin slightly and props himself up on an elbow. Staying inside of his daughter a few seconds longer until he starts to go soft inside her always feels good to Shiro. For Rin however, it is always a nightmare.

 

After a minute or two Shiro finally pulls out of his daughter. Shifting back, Shiro looks down at his daughters fucked out hole. God, it was so pretty. He was so lucky to have it and her in his life. Just thinking about his cum deep inside her had him wanting to claim the surely tired girl all over again. maybe later, he thinks to himself with a smirk. Shiro squeezes her hips possessively and swats her ass once more for good measure. He really did love the way his daughter yelped when he did it.

 

Smiling and blissed out, Shiro climbs up the bed to position himself at the top of the bed with his head on a pillow. “Come here Rin.” Fujimoto gestures as he settles against the headboard of the bed more so. Rin obediently climbs up the bed into his lap and settling her head against his chest. “Goodnight love.” Fujimoto pulls her into an embrace and kisses the top of her soft hair and closes his eyes.

 

“Goodnight daddy.” Rin closes her eyes and waits for the rising and fall of her father’s chest to even out. Rin silently sobs in mourning of her long-lost innocence and prays to everything that is holy that this night will not end with a new life settling in her womb. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually thinking of doing a continuation of this sometime in the future to pick up off not long after this one ends. tell me what you guys think. That one wont be from experience though. 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment or kudos, I swear I don't bite.  
> Beta: Stttaaarrreeee....  
> Ok, fine I do....but only if you like it. XD If that's not your thing, I promise I won't bite you too hard. :3
> 
> Because I am a slut for follows and new friends to talk to, plz follow on tumblr and Instagram by the same name. Lilocharms
> 
> See you next time my lovelies!!


End file.
